At times, one or more electronic devices can be interconnected in a network. In such a case, the network can also include a control device. The control device can be used to communicate with the various devices in the network. For example, the control device can send a communication to one or more devices in the network so that those devices perform a certain task. As another example, the control device can send a communication to one or more devices in the network to determine the status of those devices.
Communication within the network can also flow the other way. In other words, communications can be sent by one or more devices in the network to the control device. For example, one or more devices in the network can send a communication to the control device that acknowledges receipt of a communication from the control device. As another example, one or more devices in the network can send a communication to the control device that notifies the control device of the status of the device.